The Proposition and the Plan
by Inubuddy13
Summary: Part of the Ah, Sir story...If you enjoyed that then you might enjoy this...Contains OCs......


Ch. 1

Judge Kazutaka Muraki watched with a smirk as Oriya threw the young sailor known as Asato Tsuzuki out the door. Of course the boy was leaving in worse shape than he had entered. Muraki began to climb the stairs to where he kept his precious doll and ward. His eyes narrowed as he looked out a window and saw that cute sailor walking away looking into his doll's window. His scowl deepened as he noticed the desire to "taint" his doll in Tsuzuki's eyes. Muraki slammed the shutters closed.

"That sailor is so very interesting." Muraki murmured as he locked the shutter closed. He began to wander the upstairs thinking "Surely my doll wouldn't leave me" Muraki thought. He approached a painting and removed it from its place. He leaned forward and looked through his spy hole. Hisoka was looking around shiftily before removing a key from a book. He threw the key out the window, Hisoka smiled as he watched someone out on the ground.

Muraki backed away from the spy hole, he was raging inside; he quickly placed the painting back on the wall. He should have acted faster and not let that sailor continue to glance at his doll. He growled inside, he had been gravely mistaken. His doll would leave him to be with some retched dirty sailor. Muraki's boots thudded softly against the old oak floors. He rubbed his stubble chin in thought ((*Giggles* Muraki has stubble *Giggles again*)). He walked into his studied and sat down in large leather chair.

"What to do Saki, what to do?" Muraki murmured to his half brother's head ((And spine)) sitting in a jar on a shelf to his left. The head simply sat there not responding at all. Muraki smirked and laced his fingers together "Prefect, it's prefect, I'll keep my doll all to myself through legal terms." Muraki spun his chair around and watched the people outside. "After all it worked for that stupid barber for keeping him away from me." Muraki glanced at a picture on his desk; his hand shot out and pushed the smiling face of his desired love down.

"I won't let him slip through my fingers like I let you." Muraki whispered as he ran his pale hands across the back of the brass picture frame.

Hisoka looked up from his book as his normally locked door open with a moan. His bright emerald eyes locked with cold silver and hidden blue. Hisoka looked back down at his book; he listened to Muraki's soft footsteps near him. A hand stroked his wheat colored hair; he restrained himself from moving away from the cold pianist like hand.

"That sailor seems to be a bit to found of you my bouya." Muraki murmured as he watched the people walk by never once glancing up at the mighty judge's house.

Hisoka kept quiet, but he could feel Muraki's anger rolling under the surface of his mental shields. He cringed as he felt the hand grip his hair and giving it a rather rough tug.

"He seems to wish to "taint" you." He went back to stroking Hisoka's hair "Can't have that now, can we?" Hisoka shivered as he could feel the sick joy drip from those words "I've decided Hisoka-doll, since there is no man or woman who can meet up to my standers to marry you." Hisoka looked back at Muraki praying the man wouldn't say what he thought he was going to say.

"I've decided that you shall marry me." His arms wrapped around Hisoka's stiff shoulders, he kissed the younger boy's neck. "We shall be married on Sunday." He smirked and licked the shell of the boy's ear "Wonderful isn't it?"

Hisoka frowned "Hardly." He thought with disgust, he turned away and looked out the window with longing. Muraki took note of the look and frowned. He stood up straight and wiped imagery dust off his sleeve.

"If I catch that sailor anywhere near this house again, I'm going to sentence him to death." Muraki murmured as he began to walk out of his doll's room. "Sleep well my doll, for in two days we shall be married." Muraki smirked as he noticed the boy's disgust and horror reflected clearly in his jewel like eyes.

The next morning Hisoka watched as Muraki left with Oriya. After they left he began to pace back and forth and thought of his options.

"Perhaps if I swallow some poison." He sighed; he didn't want to die not yet. He jumped as he heard the door creak open, he whipped around and sighed with relief as he saw it was only the young sailor.

Tsuzuki blushed as he the young boy he had been admiring for the last couple days stood in front of him. He smiled and closed the door.

"H-hello Hisoka," Tsuzuki said as he rubbed his head "I-I'm Asato Tsuzuki." He stuck his hand out to Hisoka

Hisoka looked at his hand and then at Tsuzuki "How did you know my name?"

Tsuzuki smiled "A nice beggar told me your name." He walked over to Hisoka and smiled gently "Why did you let me in your home when you are alone?"

Hisoka looked away "Your emotions felt different from others." Hisoka stated as he rubbed his arms

Tsuzuki squealed, he soon began to chat with Hisoka. They both chatted for hours, soon Hisoka sighed as he looked out the window.

"Hey Hisoka, would you like, to ya know, maybe go out with me?" Tsuzuki said as he looked down blushing

Hisoka sighed and drew up his knees. "I wish I could leave this house. Sadly I can't." Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's confusion "I'm to be married to Judge Muraki on Sunday." Hisoka whispered disgusted his eyes narrowed at the sheer thought.

Tsuzuki stood up and hugged Hisoka "You can't!!! That man is horrible! I won't stand for such a nice person like you to marry him!!"

Hisoka sighed and pushed against Tsuzuki "What can you do? You are just a sailor, and he is a powerful judge who could say you are an escaped criminal who is wanted for "kidnapping" young boys raping then killing them." Hisoka sighed; he sat on his plush bed.

Tsuzuki snapped his fingers "Mr. Noboru! He can help us!" Tsuzuki ran up to Hisoka and grabbed his hands "We can run away together, we can runaway to a place where he has no power over us. Please Hisoka at least allow me to try and help you, please?"

Hisoka sighed but smiled slightly "Alright."

Tsuzuki jumped up in joy and grasped Hisoka's shoulders "I shall return Hisoka, I promise." Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed Hisoka's cheek. He then blushed and ran off.


End file.
